


Watermelons

by mammabruno (IzzyMeadows)



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Gen, Summer, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/pseuds/mammabruno
Summary: There’s a tradition among the Teikoku guys, which is bringing watermelons to the last practice before the summer holidays.Fic for Inazuma Summer Dreams Zine.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Watermelons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first zine work and I'm so happy to have worked in this one <3 go follow @DreamsZine on twitter to see the lovely pics made by our artists!

There’s a tradition among the Teikoku guys, which is bringing watermelons to the last practice before the summer holidays. Fudou laughs at them when he sees some of his teammates come with the fruits on their hands, and Sakuma hits him with one. “Just shut up for once”, he growls, and Fudou mimics him and Sakuma hits him again.

“Are you guys gonna use those for practice?” Fudou teases.

“That's it, you're grounded. No watermelon for you.”

Everybody knows Fudou will eat the watermelons with them.

* * *

Sakuma is always the one who cuts the watermelons. He's not the strongest one (that would be Oono), but his skills with a knife are legendary in the team.

Or, as Fudou puts it, “remember me not to mess with you when you have that knife.”

Sakuma laughs at him. “I always have it,” he says with a not-so-sweet smile, while handing him the plate with the pieces of fruit. It's a lie and everybody knows, but Fudou pretends to be scared anyway.

“Wasn't he grounded?” Narukami remembers, taking a piece before anybody else.

Sakuma shrugs and passes the plate to Genda, who laughs, because it's always the same. Henmi takes a photo. He will send it to the others, alongside the other zillion photos he'll take, because Henmi is the unofficial photographer of the team.

Sakuma loves it. He never deletes any photo of the team, and he always prints the best ones.

Today, Henmi will take a photo of him trying to carve the pattern of a soccer ball on a watermelon. He doesn't even know how to do it, but he tries anyway. The pattern comes out terrible, but the photo? Sakuma sees it on his phone screen, his teeth nipping at his lower lip, watermelon seeds on his face, his hair all disheveled, and he looks so stupid he knows this pic will be his favourite.


End file.
